


No lo olvides

by SamanthaHRZ



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaHRZ/pseuds/SamanthaHRZ
Summary: Mientras Damian y Dick patrullan por las calles de Gotham, la atención de ambos se pierde, pensando en lo que se ha vuelto su relación luego del regreso de Bruce, luego de creer que había muerto, y todo se vuelve confuso.  Esta distracción se vuelve un problema cuando un hombre los embosca y su disparo da en el blanco.





	1. Melancolía

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia Damian tiene quince años, por lo que sigue siendo menor de edad, pero me pareció preferible a trece. Aunque en realidad no contiene una relación explicita, es más sentimental.

Era tarde por la noche en Gotham, lo suficiente para que Damian decidiera salir a patrullar.

Normalmente le gustaba salir por su cuenta, ver las calles de Gotham sin la influencia de los otros. Su padre siempre tenía una opinión muy moral, veía las calles de su ciudad esperanzado en que hacía un bien y ayudaba a otros. Tim era una verdadera molestia y a veces hasta él se cansaba de discutir, por lo que se decidían por rutas diferentes, las peleas entre ellos mientras atrapaba criminales no era la mejor combinación. Jason era la mejor opción para ir acompañado y tener una noche tranquila. Se daban su espacio y ambos compartían la misma inclinación a la violencia, juntos no recibían un sermón si golpeaban demasiado fuerte.

Luego, bueno, luego estaba Dick. No podía decir que no le gustaba su compañía, pero se esforzaba en no hacerlo notar. Desde que ambos estuvieron juntos como Batman y Robin su relación era de lo más extraña. Damian se enorgullecía de no dejarse llevar por emociones efusivas o perder el sueño pensando en cosas complicadas, pero Dick había logrado ese efecto en él, y lo detestaba. Habría preferido verlo como uno más en un montón de personas, un compañero tal vez, pero ya era muy tarde.

Mientras pensaba, bajó a un callejón, persiguiendo a alguien sospechoso. No parecía que viera en las ventanas de las casas porque no recordara cual era la suya o estuviera perdido. Cuándo vio al hombre a punto de romper una ventana, se apresuró a detenerlo. Aquello era pan comido. Con una buena patada, derribándolo en el suelo y continuando a descargar su frustración en el rostro del otro, hasta que descubrió la sangre manchando sus guantes verdes, y supo que en verdad se había pasado. Era un simple ladrón, no podía hacer eso, o por lo menos esas eran las palabras de su padre y Dick resonando en su cabeza.

Llamó a la policía en cuanto se controló y regresó a lo alto en los techos para continuar vigilando. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad no duró demasiado.

—Robin—la voz de Dick rompió la calma—. ¿Por qué saliste tan de repente? ...¿Eso es sangre?—preguntó alarmado, acercando sus manos para examinarlas—. ¿Qué demonios pasó?—el chico chasqueó la lengua, deshaciendo su agarre.

—Nada pasó, un estúpido ladrón queriendo entrar a una casa.

—¿Y lo golpearse hasta sacar toda esta sangre?

El reproche en las palabras de su antiguo mentor lo molestaba. Él sabía cómo era su forma de ser, debía saberlo, y creía que ya habían pasado las disputas por su comportamiento.

—Déjame en paz, Nightwing, estoy haciendo mi trabajo. 

Era natural que lo llamara Nightwing, después de todo aquel era su traje en ese momento, ese era él, y sin embargo, el silencio que se formó era pesado y, hasta cierto punto, triste. Dick ya no era Batman, él nunca quiso serlo, pero cuando tuvo a Robin con él y lo escuchaba llamarlo Batman lo hacía pensar que no era tan malo. Ahora le rompía el corazón ya no serlo y no poder escuchar a Damian llamarlo así. Dick apagó su comunicador, el cual Damian dejó a propósito para no tratar con nadie.

—Dami—el adolescente le dedicó una mirada fría, siempre en contra de decir nombres cuando estaban patrullando—. Ya habíamos pasado esto, prometiste que ya no harían daño injustificado a otros.

—Ahórrate la lección de modales, Grayson—nuevamente Dick sintió un vacío, y Damian lo sabía, por eso lo había hecho—. Tú ya no puedes decirme qué hacer y qué no. Ese es problema de mi padre ahora, lo que tú ciertamente no eres.

Tal vez estaba siendo muy duro, pero era necesario. Tenía que volver a abrir esa distancia entre ellos, alejarse lo más posible y deshacerse de esos descabellados pensamientos. Los días cuando eran solamente ellos dos no volverían, entonces era mejor olvidarlos. Olvidar que en realidad se divertía estando con Dick, olvidar que ya no lo regañaría por sonreír cuando Batman no debía sonreír así, olvidar cuando lo felicitaba y le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de él, olvidar que había dejado de llamarlo Grayson y le decía Richard.

Olvidar el día que, en un momento de pura confusión y curiosidad inocente, besó a su mentor. Una semana antes de que su padre volviera, el verdadero amor de Dick.

Debía olvidar todo.

El silencio se prolongó tanto que ya no había que decir. Dick permaneció afligido, dándose cuenta de que Damian tenía razón. Ya no era Batman y Robin, no eran padre e hijo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que alguna vez Damian lo considerara su hermano. En pocas palabras, en ese momento no eran nada. Ninguno había esperado que Bruce regresara tan repentinamente, no era como si no se hubieran alegrado, no obstante, fue en el peor momento.

Dick pudo darse cuenta enseguida de que Damian ya no estaba a gusto con su cercanía, a la que ya se había acostumbrado antes. Ahora lo rechazaba, volvía a tener el ceño fruncido las veinticuatro horas y su violencia regresaba progresivamente. Probablemente había hecho algo terriblemente mal, y el gran problema era que no comprendía la razón.

Pero Damian no era ingenuo o un idiota, y nadie que pudiera ver el comportamiento de Dick cerca de su padre tardaría en llegar a la misma conclusión. Dick daba vueltas alrededor de su padre todo el tiempo, no paraba su incansable charla, aunque no recibiera respuesta, y la forma en que le sonreía era simplemente demasiado para el bienestar de Damian. Por eso se alejaba cada vez más, ya no soportaba verlo tan feliz por el regreso de su padre.

—Regresa a tu propia ruta, Nightwing—dijo Damian, girándose para saltar al techo contiguo.

Corrió, buscando que pareciera su impaciencia habitual. Pero en cuanto supo que Dick lo seguía no tuvo tiempo de gritarle que se fuera, ya que un disparo perturbó el silencio de la noche. Ambos se pusieron alerta, dirigiéndose al lugar del disparo. Había un hombre con una pistola en la mano y frente a él una mujer en el suelo, sangrando en el pavimento. Nightwing fue por ella, revisando que siguiera viva, mientras Robin iba tras el hombre armado.

Dick siempre tenía un miedo latente de ver a Damian en peligro, luchando con hombres que doblaban su tamaño y triplican su fuerza, en especial si estos portaban armas, a pesar de entender muy en el fondo que con aquel adolescente no tenía que temer.

Dick dejó el cuerpo de la mujer, ya muerta. Suspiró al tiempo que escuchó al hombre gritar desgarradoramente. Damian se encontraba sobre él, habiéndose deshecho de la pistola y con un rápido movimiento, dobló la muñeca del hombre, rompiéndola.

—¡Robin!—gritó, furioso con el menor. 

Damian chasqueó la lengua, amarró al hombre con una cuerda, tan fuerte como pudo, y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Dick. Antes que Dick pudiera decir algo al respecto, Damian se lanzó contra él. Aturdido, Dick fue derribado. Vio al menor levantarse, mirando en dirección a otro hombre armado, que acababa de salir del callejón a un lado. Un disparo nuevamente y Damian se tiró al suelo, evitándolo. Dick se incorporó y fue por el segundo hombre, que probablemente estaba escondido para emboscarlos. Logró desarmarlo y lo noqueó enseguida.

—Que terribles perdedores, mira que disparar por la espalda—comentó Dick, regresando con Damian.

Le tomó un minuto entero darse cuenta de que Damian no se levantaba y estaba boca abajo, sangrando.

—¡Robin!—volvió a gritar su nombre, con un tono completamente diferente.

Lo volteó para ver su rostro, que tenía una expresión de shock total.

—Vas a estar bien. Voy a llevarte de regreso a la cueva, todo va a estar bien—prendió su comunicador para avisar que Damian estaba herido.

—Nightwing.

—Tranquilo, Alfred va a ayudarte.

—Nightwing.

—Ya te han disparado, no es nada. Ya verás—quiso levantarlo y se dio cuenta de que el otro no hacía esfuerzo por levantarse—. Vamos.

—Richard—entonces se ganó la atención del mayor—. No siento mis piernas.


	2. Culpa

El terror que sintió Dick al escuchar a Damian fue indescriptible. No estaba seguro de que hacer, tenía que llevar a su compañero a la cueva, o tal vez no, tal vez debía llevarlo a un hospital. Damian no resistiría mucho mientras él dudaba, a pesar de su resistencia al dolor y buen entrenamiento no era inmune a un disparo o la pérdida de sangre. Su cuerpo se enfriaba rápidamente y ahora estaba inconsciente en sus brazos.

Como pudo, lo cargó y se apresuró a pedir ayuda. En cuanto comunicó que Robin estaba herido, Batman dejó su sitio y partió enseguida. Subieron a Damian al batimóvil y regresaron a la cueva. Jason había regresado en cuanto Dick pidió ayuda, por lo que ayudó a Alfred a llevar lo necesario para atender al chico. Batman lo cargó hasta una mesa y Alfred corrió a revisarlo. Sin embargo, no había mucho que pudieran hacer ahí.

Dick consideró darles la información de que Damian había dicho que no sentía sus piernas cuando le quitaron bruscamente el traje de Robin para vestirlo con algo diferente y llevarlo al hospital. Pero no era capaz de reaccionar. Era algo inverosímil que el mismísimo Damian estuviera tan seriamente herido.

—¡Cámbiate de una maldita vez o quédate aquí!—le gritó Jason, sacándolo de su estupor.

Dick se deshizo del traje de Nightwing más rápido de lo que parecía posible quitarse algo tan apretado. Fue detrás de Bruce, que ya no tenía el traje de Batman puesto. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue parar la sangre y rezar por llegar a tiempo.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital atendieron a Damian. La excusa fue un asalto que salió terriblemente mal. Los doctores se apresuraron y dejaron a toda la familia fuera mientras llevaban a Damian a cirugía para sacar la bala.

Tim llegó casi una hora después, debido a varios problemas mientras patrullaba. Lo primero que vio fue la expresión demacrada de Dick, luego de la Bruce y finalmente la furia de Jason hacía Dick.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó Tim, sin dirigirse a nadie en específico.

—No nos han dicho nada—respondió Jason, sin apartar la mirada de su hermano mayor—. Ni siquiera como pasó.

Dick levantó la vista para voltear a verlo.

—Fue un accidente—bajó el tono de su voz—. Nos dispararon por atrás, yo...estaba distraído.

—Entonces si fue tu culpa—concluyó Jason.

Dick se sintió sumamente indignado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a culparlo si ni siquiera estuvo ahí? No había visto cuan espontáneo fue, como los sorprendió a ambos. No vio a Damian protegiéndolo. Y esa palabra fue clave para Dick, "protegiéndolo". Damian estaba mal porque él no sacaba de sus pensamientos la previa conversación. No podía concentrarse con la mujer en el suelo y preocupándose por el adolescente peleando solo. Fue su culpa. Debió prestar atención, debió revisar los alrededores, debió reaccionar antes, debió hacer muchas cosas.

—Este no es lugar para hablar de esto—intervino Bruce, con voz severa—. Ya lo hablaremos.

Dick apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentía la gran decepción de Bruce en su mirada, en su voz, y sabía que nunca lo perdonaría por haber permitido que su hijo saliera herido. El mismo nunca se lo perdonaría.

Tim quiso consolarlo, asegurándole en voz baja que podría haberle ocurrido a cualquiera, pero Jason no era benevolente, su juicio silencioso lo mataba, y los demás podían sentir la tensión, tanto que Bruce tuvo que pedirle que se tranquilizara, cosa que solamente sirvió para enfurecerlo más. Finalmente, incapaz de obedecer, pidió a Tim que le avisara cuando supieran algo de Damian y se fue del hospital para poder desahogarse con algún delincuente en el camino.

Al final Dick no pudo seguir quieto. Avisó que iría a tomar aire, pero sus palabras no concordaban con sus acciones, porque lo vieron ir al baño del hospital, donde se encerró para poder entrar en pánico sin miradas extrañas. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué diría Damian? ¿Acaso sobreviviría? Su reacción fue lenta, tal vez si hubiera actuado antes, si lo hubiera llevado enseguida. ¿Qué diría Bruce? Jason tenía absoluta razón en estar tan enfadado, todos deberían estarlo.

Su respiración entrecortada era ruidosa, y Bruce lo escuchaba detrás de la puerta, hasta que escuchó al hombre llorar y decidió que debía regresar a la sala de espera.


	3. Temporal

Varias horas desde el accidente, avisaron que Damian estaba estable, y, antes que Dick pudiera plantearse hablar con los demás, el doctor se adelantó y dijo que por el momento el chico no podía mover sus piernas. La reacción de Bruce y Tim fue tal que Dick se alegró de no haber dicho nada.

La explicación incluyó muchos "Lo lamento" y "Desafortunadamente", sin embargo, hubo un "Pero" en el que informó que teniendo en cuenta la herida podía tratarse de una parálisis temporal. Fue tan esperanzador que Dick no pudo contener una sonrisa, que se veía fuera de lugar en una situación así de sería, pero poco le importaba mientras pensaba en lo feliz que era de saber que todavía había oportunidad.

Finalmente les permitieron entrar a verlo. Tim dio la noticia a Jason mandando un mensaje, a lo que Jason simplemente contestó "Qué bien", una respuesta contraria a la que esperaban dada su reacción anterior.

Damian estaba completamente noqueado, durmiendo con un gesto tranquilo. La cara de Damian siempre era calmada cuando dormía, aunque generalmente estuviera alerta y despertara enseguida si alguien se acercaba demasiado. Era extraño poder tocar su cabello y rostro sin que saltará con intención de asesinarlos. Bruce se hincó a un lado de la cama para apretar la mano de su hijo. Ver a Bruce tan dolido era duro para Tim y Dick, ya que pocas veces Bruce mostraba un semblante tan vulnerable.

—Nunca pensé verlo así—comentó Tim—. Hasta parece un niño normal—entonces suspiró—. Lo peor es que si le hubiera pasado a otro él diría algo como que ya esperaba que fallara, seguramente se burlaría.

Dick no creía que Damian fuera tan cruel, luego lo reconsideró, y supo que era verdad. Si la situación se invirtiera con cualquiera de ellos probablemente seguiría teniendo su misma actitud prepotente. Aunque eso era algo que Dick apreciaba, no importa que pasara, Damian no cambiaba su personalidad. Esperaba que así fuera siempre.

—Jason no fue a casa, alguien debería ir a hablar con Alfred, ya le dije por teléfono, pero estaría más tranquilo con alguien ahí—opinó Tim.

—Dick—Bruce no retiró la mirada de Damian ni un segundo—, ve con Alfred. Esperen allá.

Dick no estaba seguro de si sentirse ofendido o dejado de lado. Él debía estar con Damian, él era...Él no era nadie. Su padre estaba ahí, era todo lo que Damian necesitaba. Asintió con desgana, saliendo del cuarto para regresar a la mansión.

\-------------------

Días después se dio de alta a Damian, y lo primero que el chico dijo cuando quisieron ayudarlo a pasar a la silla de ruedas fue "Alejen sus sucias manos de mi". Tim rodó los ojos, Bruce suspiró y Dick no pudo evitar reír. Sí era el mismo de siempre.

En la casa Alfred lo recibió encantado, con una comida digna de un rey, con todos sus platillos y postres favoritos. Era evidente que esta vez Alfred en verdad la vio cerca y demostraba su alegría cocinando para Damian. Después de todo, pensaba Dick, era como su nieto.

Jason llegó el mismo día que Damian a la casa. Hablaron en privado y enseguida Jason se retiró de la casa, sin comer ni un bocado. Bruce, por su parte, fue enseguida a refugiarse en el trabajo que había dejado pendiente desde el accidente. Tim, Dick y Damian le dieron gusto a Alfred, comiendo hasta la última migaja de sus platos. Cuándo estuvieron satisfechos, se despidieron para tomar caminos diferentes. Tim fue a ayudar a Bruce en la cueva y Damian quería retirarse a su cuarto. Dick iba a darle su espacio, hasta que vio al chico observar la casa con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Pasa algo, Dami?—preguntó, viendo en la misma dirección.

—Todo parece más grande, eso es todo—respondió, dando vuelta a las llantas para avanzar.

—Bueno, de por sí no era demasiado alto—ante eso, Damian detuvo la silla y Dick se golpeó la rodilla—. Ya sé, ya sé, no me meto con tu altura.

—Ya verás, Grayson, seré mucho más alto que tú, tendrás que levantar la cabeza para hablar conmigo.

Entonces Damian cayó en cuenta de que eso podría no ser verdad, no por el hecho de que no fuera a crecer más, sino porque podría pasar el resto de su vida sentado en una silla de ruedas. Pero demonios, era una gran tontería, estaba hablando de él, no debía existir ni la más mínima posibilidad de que no fuera temporal. Una bala no cambiaría toda su vida, había pasado por muchas a menor edad, con peor riesgo, y todo había resultado excelente.

Siguió avanzando a su habitación, sin esperar una respuesta de Dick.

—No tienes idea de cuánto siento que esto te pasara... Debí darme cuenta de que había alguien, pude haber sido más rápido.

—Sí, ciertamente debiste—respondió secamente. Dick asintió—. Sin embargo, no te culpo a ti. Esto fue enteramente un error de mi parte. Te provoqué antes, no estabas del todo presente por mi culpa. Fui yo quien no midió el peligro con precisión y, sobre todo, yo también me encontraba distraído.

Damian abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación. Antes de dar la vuelta para cerrar, Dick abrazó su torso, pasando los brazos alrededor de la silla, con la cabeza sobre su cabello. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, sintió sus mejillas calentarse y consideró apartarlo. No obstante, no lo hizo. En ese momento el mayor lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que Damian no lo rechazaría en ese momento, y al no hacerlo sintió un alivio inmenso. Damian, se dejó abrazar por varios minutos, hasta que el adulto volvió a ponerse de pie.

—Si necesitas algo sólo tienes que llamar. Podría ayudarte a subir a su cama.

—No es necesario, puedo arreglármelas solo.

—Podría ayudarte a cambiar tu ropa y a bañarte.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!—Damian retrocedió y azotó la puerta.

Richard Grayson era el único ser que lograba ponerlo tan nervioso con solamente pensar en lo que proponía, aunque fuera una broma. Pensar que le quitara la ropa para cambiarlo, que lo desistiera para llevarlo a la bañera, que se quedara cerca y lo observara.

—Demonios...—se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.

Era frustrante pensar que él estaría sin palabras por ello y Dick no. Todo debido a su padre, ya que él había admitido mucho tiempo atrás, tras preguntas indiscretas del menor, que siempre pensó que algo podría pasar entre él y su padre, que nunca descartó la idea de decirle lo que realmente pensaba de él. Y Damian estaba seguro de que su padre correspondería sin pensarlo dos veces. Él había recibido una bala por Dick, y era probable que no pudiera volver a mover sus piernas, debería estar enojado, pero no podía. Que feliz estaba de haberlo salvado. Lo amaba tanto que lo haría de nuevo sabiendo el riesgo. Dios...lo amaba tanto que extrañaba su abrazo, quería que lo abrazara con fuerza y le dijera lo orgulloso que estaba, que le regresara el beso que se atrevió a dar meses atrás. Y lamentaba no ser lo suficientemente egoísta para pedírselo, no cuando Richard no sentía lo mismo.

Su pecho dolía.


	4. Injusto

Los días pasaban como si nada ocurriera, y esto era posible debido a la calma que había sin Damian cerca. Nadie lo diría en voz alta por temor a Bruce y una de sus intensas miradas de reproche, pero en cierto modo todos necesitaban un descanso de Damian.

Tim, luego de su obligatoria taza de café por las mañanas, se hallaba menos nervioso y molesto, haciendo su trabajo sin los constante insultos y retos del más pequeño. _"Yo podría hacerlo más rápido, Drake"_ , _"No sabes lo que haces"_ , _"Para cuando acabes ya no habrá nada que resolver"_. Cuántas veces se habían metido en peleas que se volvían físicas. Dar un buen puñetazo al pequeño malcriado era una gran satisfacción, lo ponía en su lugar, lo hacía entender que su estadía no era mera suerte. Aunque ahora tenía un leve sentimiento de pena, no negaría que deseaba que se alejara de la cueva, pero no de esa forma.

—¿Soñando despierto, Timmy?—Jason se abrió camino hasta las computadores—. No es propio de ti.

—Estoy atorado en un trabajo—mintió, volviendo a teclear—. Has estado mucho por aquí, tampoco es propio de ti.

—Ya sabes cómo es esto. Alguien sale herido y Bruce va como un imbécil a meterse en problemas, no piensa claro. Y joder, fue el pequeño demonio, ¿sabes cómo ha estado allá fuera? Se volvió loco.

Tim asintió. Cuándo Bruce sentía culpa era difícil lidiar con él, y aunque no los dejaba acompañarlo los rumores se esparcían rápido. Batman aterrorizaba las calles con especial violencia, reportes de brazos dislocado, narices que necesitarían cirugía plástica, incluso huesos rotos. Tim recordaba la última vez que aquello sucedió, cuando Dick fue apuñalado en un hombro. Tampoco estaba cerca cuando ocurrió, mas eso no era necesario para que Bruce se culpara por las heridas de todos. A veces creían que deseaba ser omnipresente, para estar con todos al mismo tiempo y recibir todo el daño por ellos. Batman, Bruce, era un experto en culparse a sí mismo cuando no había manera de que  fuera su culpa. Tal vez era el hecho de que él los había convertido en Robin, guiándonos a esa vida. Tim estaba seguro de que era un factor.

—Dick cree que tiene la culpa, Bruce cree que tiene la culpa y Damian no culpará a ninguno—Tim suspiró.

—La culpa es de Dick—contestó Jason—. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Su ruta era a muchas calles, si se hubiera quedado donde debía nada habría pasado.

—Si es culpa de alguien es de el mismo Damian por haberse ido sin avisar, ni siquiera con un comunicador.

Sus argumentos eran válidos, sus opiniones no concordaban. No quería discutir acerca de quién tenía más culpa que el otro o si en verdad era la de alguien. Dejar ir el tema era lo mejor, olvidarse mientras pudieran y no decir nada cuando vieran al terco adolescente levantándose con los brazos sobre la silla para pasar de un lado al otro o negándose a que bajarán las cosas por él cuando era totalmente imposible que las alcanzará, prefiriendo no tomar nada a recibir "caridad" de sus hermanos mayores.

Las llantas del batimóvil rechinaron y el motor rugió, entrando a la cueva y estacionándose en su lugar. Batman salió del auto y caminó con paso firme, ignorando a los presentes, directo a la computadora para hacer un reporte. Jason frunció el ceño. Tim tuvo que detenerlo y con la mirada indicar que él se encargaría de hablar con él.

Con precaución, Tim se acercó hasta su mentor, viendo como introducía en la computadora una increíble cantidad de palabras por segundo. Se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar.

—Amm…Creo que sería bueno si descansaras un poco—no hubo respuesta—. Deberías ir con Damian, hemos tenido problemas ayudándolo porque...bueno, no deja que lo ayuden. Creo que no se ha duchado en una semana y está coleccionando los cubiertos, porque dice que los dejará después y no sale de su habitación.

Batman permaneció inmóvil en su silla, releyendo lo que acababa de escribir hasta que estuvo conforme y cerró la ventana. Entonces se quitó la máscara para mirar a Tim.

—Hablaré con él.

—¿Hablarás con él?—intervino Jason—. Apóyalo, quédate cerca de él más de dos minutos—caminó a zancadas hasta ellos, dando un golpe al escritorio cuando llegó—. ¿¡Que no es tu hijo!? ¡Ve a pasar tiempo con él en vez de romperle la cara a un montón de idiotas en la calle! ¡Pero por supuesto, no puedes, porque ellos son más importantes que tu propio hijo!

—¡Jason!—Tim lo apartó al momento que Bruce se puso de pie.

Bruce encaró a Jason. Estaban frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos sin que ninguno estuviera dispuesto a parpadear, casi juntando el pecho con el otro para demostrar el poco miedo que tenían de su contrincante. Sin embargo, de tocarse en ese momento se volvería una fea pelea, y lo sabían.

—No tienes idea de lo que es importante para mí. Quédate fuera de esto—amenazó Bruce, a lo que Jason le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Quien hizo esto saldrá de la cárcel para lastimar a otros nuevamente, pero eso a ti te da igual, dejarás que pase y lo detendrás otra vez, pero no acabarás con él. ¿Cuánto puede importarte? Nada. Lo sé por experiencia.

Cuándo Bruce respiró hondo, aumentando su hostilidad, Tim se interpuso, apartándolos.

—Ya es suficiente.

Bruce, aprovechando la distancia, se calmó. Fue a quitarse el traje y subió a la mansión velozmente. Inseguros de que haría, Tim y Jason lo siguieron, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

Damian estaba encerrado en su cuarto, tenía el seguro puesto para que no lo molestaran, pero eso no lo impidió a su padre abrir con facilidad. Dejó a un lado el libro que leía y lo observó con confusión.

—Damian, primero que nada, no voy a tolerar que empeores el trabajo de Alfred teniendo este basurero aquí—empezó, señalando la pila de platos sucios—. Segundo, toma un baño, no me importa si lo haces solo o con ayuda—Damian lo miró de mala manera, siendo atacado repentinamente—. Y tercero, ya no serás Robin, Red Robin me ayudará en las misiones donde requiera un compañero. Eso es todo.

Tim se quedó con la boca abierta, Jason no podía estar seguro de que pasaba y Damian no controlaba su expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? No—se sentó bien, tratando de ver más cerca a su padre—. No puedes hacer esto, yo soy Robin, no puedes reemplazarme con Drake.

—En este momento no estás en posición de negociar, no hay manera de que puedas ayudarme como Robin ahora—al dar la vuelta, Damian lo detuvo jalando su ropa.

—¡No! ¡Padre, no puedes! ¡Volveré a caminar, esto no es necesario!

Cuándo Bruce deshizo su agarre, Damian se alzó con los brazos y trató de bajar de la cama, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Tim y Jason entraron enseguida, pero Damian apartó sus manos con brusquedad.

—¡Puedo hacerlo!—volvió a intentarlo, sin éxito, inmóvil de la cadera para abajo—. ¡Puedo!

—No te hagas daño, no es posible. Acéptalo y concéntrate en recuperarte—fueron las palabras de su padre entes de salir del cuarto.

Damian apretó los dientes y bajó la cabeza. Cuándo Tim quiso levantarlo le dio una bofetada.

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves a quitarme esto!

—¡Yo me acabo de enterar, igual que tú!

—¡Largo de aquí! ¡Los dos, fuera!

Jason y Tim obedecieron, dejando al otro todavía en el suelo y cerrando la puerta. La rabieta del menor fue escuchada por toda la casa. Pero nadie se atrevía a entrar. Jason estaba igual de furioso que Damian, únicamente detenido por Tim para impedir que hiciera una tontería. Aquello no era a lo que se refería, no en lo absoluto, y ahora sentía que sus palabras habían hecho que todo empeorara.

Fue hasta que Dick apareció en la mansión que explicaron la situación y esperaron que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Y, como esperaron, en cuanto Dick entró los gritos y sonidos de cosas rompiéndose se detuvieron. Lo primero que hizo el mayor fue abrazarlo, ignorando las protestas, que en un punto se volvieron nulas, con Damian dejándose envolver en los brazos de Dick.

—Yo soy Robin—dijo con voz ronca—. No me puede hacer esto, no es justo.

—Lo sé...Lo lamento mucho, Damian...Es mi culpa—lo abrazó con fuerza—. Pero tú siempre vas a ser mi Robin, no importa que pase.

Damian dejó de luchar, permitiendo al adulto abrazarlo.

—Ya no soy tu Robin—aunque desearía serlo, pensó.

Y el simple pensamiento era cruel, pues deseaba poder expresarlo en palabras, pero ¿de qué serviría? Las ilusiones y deseos no se harían realidad. Dick se tensó al escucharlo, y un sentimiento de tristeza lo recorrió. Soltó al joven, desviando la mirada, como si hubiera sido incorrecto haber dicho eso. Entonces, al ver su expresión, Damian suspiró.  
  
—Grayson...  
  
—¿Sí?

—Tengo que llevar los platos a la cocina y…y tomar una ducha—Dick lo miró, sorprendido al saber que pediría— ...Aunque no me agrada la situación... ¿Podrías ayudarme?

—Por supuesto.


	5. Ingenuos

—¡Ya no requiero de tu ayuda, Grayson!—exclamó Damian, cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo con una toalla, sin importarle que siguiera en la bañera llena de agua—. ¡Fue un error pedir tu ayuda!

—Ya, ya, no pasa nada—el hombre se acercó con una esponja y shampoo—. Tranquilo, no voy a dejar que entre jabón en tus ojos.

Al aplicar shampoo en su cabeza, Damian quiso alejarlo, pero se empeñó de verdad cuando vio que con la otra mano quitaba la toalla y enjabonaba sus piernas. El rojo de su rostro ya era imposible de ocultar, y ese era el menor de sus problemas. Detuvo la mano de Dick, sólo para darse cuenta de que ese era su objetivo, atraer su atención a un lado para seguir su tarea en el otro. Cuándo tomaba su mano derecha se encargaba de su cabello, y al detener la izquierda limpiaba sus piernas, aprovechando que no podía sentirlas y debía desviar su atención para detenerlo.

Era humillante, era vergonzoso, y sobre todo, era mucho para él. ¿Qué pasaba si notaba que su estupor no se debía puramente al baño, sino a ver su dorso descubierto? Dick se acercó sin intenciones de incomodarlo, pero en cuanto sintió una de las manos en su espalda bajando cada vez más, Damian lanzó agua por todos lados, tratando de ahuyentar a Dick. Debido a esto el mayor se deshizo de su playera, permitiéndole ver sus músculos, flexionándose al estirarse dentro de la bañera, su cabello mojado, sus pantalones pegados a sus piernas por el agua.

—¡Aún puedo usar mis manos!—volvió a exaltarse—. ¡Yo lo haré, sólo necesito ayuda para salir de la bañera!

Dick rió por su timidez y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del adolescente.

—Me iré si me llamas Richard.

La condición tomó desprevenido a Damian, que parpadeó perplejo varias veces. No podía...Llevaba tanto tiempo deshaciéndose de los rastros del pasado, inclusive de llamarlo por su nombre. Era un trato más íntimo, en confianza. Algo que deseaba eliminar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero su sonrisa, su rostro tan cerca del suyo y el cabello haciendo cosquillas en su hombro y cuello lo distraían.

—Richard—siseó, con rencor.

—Vamos, no seas gruñón. Dilo como antes, cuando decías "Eso es impropio, Richard", "No seas ridículo, Richard"—imitó la voz del otro, burlándose un poco—. Dilo como lo hacías antes.

Damian desvió la mirada, incapaz de ver los ojos azules que se fijaban en él. Que hermosos ojos tenía.

—Richard—dijo en voz calma—, lárgate de mi jodido baño en este instante.

La sonora risa de Dick lo hizo sonrojarse más.

—Sí, así—suspiró con alegría—. Está bien, voy a quedarme en el cuarto, grita si necesitas algo.

Antes de irse, en un humor juguetón, Dick plantó un beso en la mejilla de Damian. Probablemente era para seguir molestándolo, pero el corazón de Damian se volvió loco. Tocó su rostro, hirviendo, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, esperanzado.  
  


 ——————  
  


Del otro lado de la mansión, luego de la escena en el cuarto de Damian, Bruce fue a su habitación, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Llevaba semanas donde prácticamente vivía en la cueva, trabajando sin parar. Adolorido e incapaz de aceptar que Alfred tratara sus heridas, prefiriendo hacerlo por sí mismo. Damian era tan parecido a él, era evidente que se trataba de su hijo. Terco, testarudo y un total cascarrabias.

En cuanto llegó a su casa y se sentó a la orilla pensó en Damian, cayendo al suelo para detenerlo, gritando para que lo escuchara, implorando que no se le quitara el puesto que tanto presumía y disfrutaba. Pero tenía que ser así, con alguien como su hijo se debía ser firme, directo, y no dejarse ganar por las emociones. Desde el primer momento que vio a Damian en el hospital supo que no podía ser suave con él, su condición podía ser delicada, pero no ser claro con él sería peor. Por lo menos, él detestaría que no le dijeran las cosas tal y como era. Damian no podía ser Robin si no caminaba de nuevo, debía plantear la posibilidad en el chico desde ese momento, o se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa más tarde si sus piernas no funcionaban nunca más.

Tendría que haber estado ahí. Eran las palabras que resonaban en su cabeza. Permitir que Dick fuera tras Damian fue un grave error, era su responsabilidad y la dejó a otro. Dick le aseguró que Damian lo escucharía, que lo haría regresar por un comunicador. Bruce sabía que tenía razón, desde el instante en que volvió supo que ellos eran distintos, más unidos que antes, si eso era posible. Dick estaba acostumbrado a tener a Damian como su apoyo, predecía sus movimientos, sus intenciones, sus palabras a veces. Damian, por su parte, era ligeramente diferente. Era obvio que también seguía el ritmo de Dick, pero no era igual. Lo examinaba con cuidado, prestaba atención a cada palabra aunque su gesto fuera de fastidio por las largas charlas del mayor, no lo apartaba cuando Dick daba uno de sus espontáneos abrazos, sino que dejaba de quejarse y desviaba la mirada. Tal vez para otros se viera como si el hosco adolescente hubiera aprendido que no valía la pena perder el tiempo queriendo deshacerse de Dick. Pero Bruce veía la verdad tan clara que no lo aceptó al principio.

Damian disfrutaba su tiempo con Dick, Bruce estaba seguro, algo que el niño jamás admitiría, y sin embargo no lo hacía menos cierto. Le agradaban su afección, desde los abrazos, que revolviera su cabello, que quisiera chocar las manos o puños con él, las palabras de aliento, entrenar con él y las sonrisas que le dedicaba. Las sonrisas y abrazos eran lo que más delataba a Damian, al verlo sonreír su ceño dejaba de fruncirse y al recibir un abrazo parecía que quisiera regresarlo con tantas ganas que era doloroso contenerse.

Bruce, en el instante que descubrió esta nueva afección, se acercó más a Dick, acaparándolo tanto tiempo como fuera posible, buscando una reacción en su hijo, que fue explosiva e instantánea. Y ya no había duda alguna. Damian quería a Dick.

_Y un demonio_ , pensó, _lo ama._

Su hijo amaba a Dick, su otro hijo, su primer hijo, su primer Robin. Dick Grayson siempre había estado ahí, como su pequeño acompañante Robin, como Nightwing, como su familia, su amigo, su aliado y todo lo que siempre necesitó. Ahora Damian deseaba que él estuviera ahí también, sólo que de una manera muy distinta. Y por lo que él presenciaba, nadie parecía darse cuenta, o por lo menos no les interesaba del todo. Apenas regresó se puso al tanto de todo, incluyendo a los muchachos. Alfred fue muy gentil al contar acerca de todas sus peleas, misiones y dinámicas en general, resaltando también el hecho de la cercanía de su hijo mayor y el menor, dando sutilmente a entender que sabía sobre los sentimientos de Damian. Claro que lo sabía, era Alfred.

Dando vueltas al asunto, sin encontrar una solución, o si había algo que solucionar, supo que no lograría conciliar el sueño. Todavía había luz fuera, por lo que no saldría a patrullar hasta dentro de otro rato, y tendría que hablar con Tim acerca de lo que dijo a Damian, pues no se había molestado en preguntar si él estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo. Aunque de no estarlo no le importaría seguir trabajando solo.

Quiso ir a la cocina, comer algo caliente y beber café para tener energías antes de ir a la cueva, aunque esa energía fuera a base de cafeína. Alfred lo recibió con una mirada de reproche, obviamente decepcionado de la reprimenda a su hijo, pero sin decir nada y comenzando a cocinar.

—Tenía que hacerlo—se excusó—. Mientras piense en ser Robin querrá acelerar el proceso de curación. De esta forma descansará sin pensar en un tiempo límite.

—Me temo que no comparto sus métodos, señor—respondió Alfred—. En especial el hecho de hacerlo frente al joven Timothy y el joven Jason.

Bruce odiaba admitir que Jason logró hacerlo actuar impulsivamente. Decir que no le importaba su hijo, que prefería a esos inmundos criminales, atreverse a mencionar su primer gran fallo al protegerlo a él. Que descaro tenía para mencionar momentos difíciles mientras pasaban por otro igual de complicado. Claro que deseaba estar con su hijo, pero no podía abandonar todas sus labores, Batman debía seguir patrullando, y ya no podía dejar ese puesto a Dick, quien desde el principio aborrecía haber heredado esa obligación. Bruce Wayne debía trabajar luego de sus increíblemente largas vacaciones.

Comió en silencio, sopesando sus prioridades, como si por primera vez no estuvieran claras. Pero se vio distraído cuándo vio pasar a Dick sin camisa por el pasillo volteó a verlo, intrigado. Dick fue hasta Alfred para preguntar dónde estaba el trapeador y más toallas. Cuándo el mayordomo dio las indicaciones prometió ir en cuanto terminara de atender a Bruce.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Bruce.

—Oh...—Dick lo miró como si no hubiera notado su presencia hasta ese momento, adquiriendo una expresión cohibida y molesta al mismo tiempo—. Estoy ayudando a Dami a tomar una ducha, pero dijo que entraría con la ropa puesta. Cuando quise quitársela me lanzó agua, y cuando por fin entró volvió a tirar agua tratando de salir.

Bruce era incapaz de comprender cómo era posible que Dick fuera tan ágil y observador con muchas cosas y tan ciego con otras. No imaginaba la vergüenza de Damian cuando Dick quiso desvestirlo o cargarlo dentro de una bañera, menos el momento en que lo vio a él quitarse la camisa. Sin más explicaciones, Dick se fue en busca de lo necesario para limpiar el baño. En verdad estaba molesto con Bruce, y eso era algo digno de presenciar. Habían tenido sus discusiones, peleas y momentos de desacuerdo a lo largo de los años, mas estos eran realmente esporádicos.

Mientras le permitía a Alfred ir a ayudar antes de que inundaran la habitación, pensó nuevamente en su descripción de Dick, tan agudo y obtuso al mismo tiempo. Cómo en el hecho de que Bruce estaba absolutamente seguro de que Dick no era consciente de que él sabía cómo se sentía cerca suyo. Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta del preciso momento en que la admiración de Dick se convirtió en algo más.


	6. Paseo

Una tarde donde Damian estaba de muy buen humor, cosa sumamente inusual, fue arruinada cuando Tim apareció frente a él. No lo había perdonado por haber robado su puesto junto a su padre, a pesar de la constante réplica de su hermano mayor de que él no había pedido reemplazarlo.

Jason fue quien lo hizo dejar el tema, luego de que lo acusara de ser un llorón por molestarse, siendo que Bruce tenía toda la razón en conseguir ayuda mientras él estaba incapacitado. Cuándo Tim fue libre de irse sin insultos de su hermanito, Damian chasqueó la lengua.

—Eres un estorbo, Todd—comentó, dando la vuelta a su silla para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Oh, no, ven aquí—Jason jaló la silla de regreso—. Hoy vas a salir. Llevas mucho tiempo aquí varado.

—¿Sí? ¿Y vas a llevarme en tu moto y cargarme a todos lados? Ni loco.

—No seas idiota, ¿sabes acaso lo que es un paseo a pie? Bueno, tú no, pero yo camino y empujo la silla por ahí.

Damian rodó los ojos. No podía creer que lo dijera en serio, pero comprobó que así era cuando el mayor empujó su silla en dirección a la puerta principal. Quiso detenerlo frenando con las manos, mas lo único que lograba era quemarlas con el andar forzado que imponía Jason, que no cedió ni un ápice. Se rindió a los cinco minutos y revisó el daño en sus manos, algo que tendría que vendar después.

—Vamos a darle un espectáculo a la prensa, Damian Wayne en silla de ruedas, vaya titular—bromeó Jason, aunque a Damian no le causaba gracia—. Podría tirarte por una pendiente, pero tienes que levantar las manos.

—Normalmente tú eres el que no me molesta. Hoy haces todo lo contario y no lo aprecio en lo más mínimo, te lo aseguro.

—Y normalmente los demonios no andan sonriendo como estúpido por todos lados, pero ya vez lo extraño que es este día.

Damian hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos. No sonreía como estúpido, ni siquiera sonreía, era sólo...Tal vez sí sonreía, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con Jason y su intromisión, y al criterio de Damian no justificaba su interés. Él no lo cuestionaba cada vez que hacía una expresión de pelmazo o cuando sonreía luego de hacer un mal chiste, como si pensara que fue gracioso. Que se mantuviera lejos de sus asuntos era lo que, de cierta forma, le agradaba de Jason, lo único que le agradaba, en realidad.

Llegaron hasta un parque, no había mucha gente, pero si la suficiente para resaltar, y Damian maldijo a Jason por exhibirlo de esa manera.

—Tu padre es un cabeza hueca y Dick no es mejor—prosiguió—. Así que habla.

—Pensaba en como mataré a Drake cuando vuelva a caminar—respondió.

—Casi te creo, de hecho no dudo que lo hayas hecho, pero no es por eso. Era la sonrisa de un mocoso pensando en su novia.

—Tus especulaciones son tan erróneas como estúpidas—Damian se cruzó de brazos, ahora sintiendo que su alegría era igual de estúpida—. No pasó nada increíble—admitió.

Entonces Jason detuvo su andar, sorprendido de la respuesta. Se puso frente a la silla y se agachó para ver al niño a la cara. Damian deseó poder darle una patada para que se alejara de él, pero en realidad quería huir sin decir más. Y lo intentó, aunque era imposible ganar con Jason reteniendo la silla.

—¿A qué te refieres? Llevas encerrado en la mansión dos meses.

—No me refiero a nada, ya dije que no fue relevante, ni siquiera fue algo. Estabas en lo correcto, estoy siendo un estúpido y sonrío como tal.

Jason torció los labios, pensando un segundo en lo que haría para obtener la información que quería. Al final, llegó a una simple solución. Puso la silla debajo de un árbol, y deteniéndolo para que no se fuera en ese instante, buscó algo con que atorarla para que no pudiera moverla. Entonces se sentó a un lado, recargándose en el pasto del parque.

—Aquí nos vamos a quedar hasta que yo sepa que pasa. Tengo todo el día y toda la noche.

Pero Damian era paciente cuando era necesario. Se cruzó de brazos y volteó en dirección contraria, observando el parque. Era tan tranquilo que casi parecía mentira. Estaba acostumbrado a ver crímenes en cada esquina, de día o de noche. A veces, cuando salía y veía paz en las calles, se preguntaba si era debido a su padre, Dick, Jason, Tim y a él. De ser así, él ya no formaba parte de aquello, llevaba mucho tiempo sin patrullar y detener crímenes, Robin estaba desaparecido y probablemente a nadie le importara, no cuando de todas maneras sin él todo era así de pacífico.

Fue cuando una niña que caminaba por la acera lo señaló que no aguantó más ser el centro de atención. Con fuerza se deshizo de lo que le impedía avanzar, que consistía en un cúmulo de piedras enfrente y varas entre las ruedas. Sin embargo, al querer avanzar, Jason volvió a detenerlo, aún recostado. Solamente fingía estar dormido.

—No seas infantil, déjame ir, quiero volver a la casa—el otro asintió, sin moverse—. ¡Todd, levántate y suéltame!—el nombrado volvió a asentir—. ¡Agh! ¡Fue...!—moduló su tono de voz—. Fue un beso en la mejilla, nada más...

Entonces Jason rió.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y por eso estabas tan feliz? ...Espera, ¿De quién?

—...Grayson.

Las piezas parecieron encajar en alguna parte del cerebro de Jason; _si es que tiene uno_ , pensaba Damian. Lo vio fruncir el ceño, acomodarse en su lugar, dirigirle miradas furtivas y nuevamente cuestionarse que estaba ocurriendo. Tras un par de minutos, resopló, nada contento.

—Niño...Ese hombre siempre es así con todos, no puedes...Para empezar, no me digas que tú piensas que el señor abrazos y risas lo hizo por una razón especial, y para seguir, ¿de verdad es algo que te ponga así de feliz? Porque...Entiendo que son amigos, o hermanos, o lo que sea, pero...

—Grayson no es mi hermano—aclaró Damian—. Nosotros nunca hemos sido hermanos.

—Dick cree que sí.

Se creó un silencio incómodo entre ambos. No era como si Damian no entendiera, Dick lo veía como un hermano menor, a veces hasta como un hijo, por eso lo besó tiempo atrás, quería hacerle entender, que viera que para él no era así, y creyó que Dick lo entendió. No regresó el beso, pero su expresión le dio a entender que sabían exactamente lo que sentía por él. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no le dijo nada durante toda una semana? Actuando normal y sin preocupaciones, una semana y al final de ella regresó su padre. Después de eso tuvo un mes, y ahora eran dos desde el accidente. ¿Por qué no podía darle una respuesta?

—Ya lo sé—respondió al fin—. Sólo quiero que me diga a la cara que no es nada especial, no necesito que nadie más lo diga, ni tú, ni Pennyworth—Jason alzó una ceja. Alfred ya había intentado razonar con el niño—. Quiero que él lo diga, si no lo dice claramente entonces quiere decir que tal vez...lo considere.

La ingenuidad no era una de las características que Jason apuntaría mientras pensaba en Damian, pero ahora se daba cuenta que, al fin y al cabo, no era otra cosa que un adolescente enamorado. Y todavía ni siquiera había procesado del todo que Damian sintiera algo por Dick, a veces hasta creía que ese pequeño demonio no tenía sentimientos como los demás, o tal vez sí, pero escondidos muy, muy, en el fondo.

Tras considerar seriamente los acontecimientos, Jason se hincó junto a la silla y dio un beso en la mejilla del otro. Damian se sobresaltó y empujó su rostro.

—¿Qué demonios haces? Aléjate de mí—limpió su cara con el dorso de su mano—. Tendré que ducharme otra vez.

—No seas melodramático, estaba probando algo.

—¿Cómo ser un peor imbécil de lo que ya eras? Lo lograste.

No, definitivamente no era Damian cediendo a las hormonas de adolescente en su cuerpo. Tal vez fue un ejemplo burdo, pero la sonrisa que tenía antes era algo sincero, y el asco de ahora también. Suspiró cansinamente. Que gran lío.

—Mira, si tú no empiezas esa conversación él no va a hacerlo, créeme, debe estar evitando el tema a toda costa. Háblale claro.

Damian lo miró de mala manera, aún enojado por su innecesaria prueba. Suspiró molesto, no por el hecho de que estuviera molestándolo, más bien porque sabía que tenía razón. Tal vez era la solución más rápida. Pero... ¿Qué pasaría en el momento que Dick lo rechazara? ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿El mundo se acabaría cuando él estuviera destrozado? O peor, ¿Todo seguiría igual y le demostraría lo poco que importaba su felicidad en un mundo tan grande?

—Llévame a la casa, ahora—exigió, y esta vez Jason obedeció.

Lo único que necesitaba era ser valiente. Esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente.


	7. Movimiento

Dick daba vueltas por la casa ayudando a Alfred con algunas labores. Llevaba los platos a la cocina, sacaba la ropa de los cestos y arregló su propio cuarto. No lo usaba siempre, tenía su propio apartamento, pero con la situación de Damian había decido estar por ahí más seguido.

Ayudar con la limpieza lo ayudaba a mantenerse distraído. Lo que necesitaba era trabajar un poco, salir como Nightwing y evitar conflictos.

Cuándo entró al cuarto de Bruce, se sorprendió de encontrarlo ahí, dormido. Pocas veces lo había visto dormir. Ya casi eran las siete y empezaría a oscurecerse, por lo que de todas maneras despertaría pronto. Pero por lo mientras, Dick se permitió apreciar la imagen. Se acercó con la punta de los pies, sin hacer un solo ruido, y se posicionó cerca de la cama. Verlo así era una sensación similar a la que sintió cuando vio a Damian dormir en el hospital, como si fuera el único momento donde podía verlo sin su fachada de duro dictador.

Sonrió para sí mismo, recordando momentos anteriores en lo que vio tan vulnerable a su mentor. Llevaba tantos años conviviendo con Bruce que era casi imposible que no se diera cuenta de cuando estaba afligido, enojado en verdad y hasta cuándo algo le causaba gracia. Lo conocía tan bien que podía adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente. Y eso le encantaba. Adoraba ser de los pocos que lo comprendieran. Esos sutiles cambios de humor, en su expresión, la media sonrisa casi imperceptible cuando hablaban. Que siempre que necesitaba algo importante era su primera opción.

Cuando era un niño lo admiraba tanto que no podía ser sano. Quería ser Batman, después quiso ser Bruce Wayne, y luego supo que ser él no era posible, ni divertido o cuerdo, entonces su objetivo cambió. Quería estar con él, ser su soporte y hacerlo feliz, aunque fuera un poco, que esa media sonrisa permaneciera en su rostro y verla todos los días. Era consciente de que pedía demasiado, pero ese era su ideal. Bruce merecía ser feliz, ¿Por qué no podía él hacerlo feliz?

Se atrevió a acercar su mano y ponerla en el rostro de Bruce, apenas presionando sus dedos en la piel. Estaba cálida por el tiempo que llevaba dormido. Recorrió su mano hasta llegar a la boca del otro y se detuvo, viendo sus labios. Su respiración se volvió pesada, pensando en lo que no debía, pero deseaba hacer. Mordió sus propios labios y contuvo el aliento, mientras se acercaba lentamente y daba un casto beso en los labios de Bruce. No fue capaz de retirarse de la habitación cuando tenía la oportunidad, Bruce debía estar exhausto, porque no se movió ni siquiera un poco. Nunca tendría una oportunidad tan perfecta de nuevo.

Volvió a acercarse, esta vez apretando más sus labios, apreciando cada segundo. Cerró los ojos, imaginando que Bruce le correspondía, que regresaba su besó con fervor y gusto. Cómo dolía hacerlo a escondidas, aprovechando el cansancio del otro y con un constante palpitar aterrado de despertarlo. Y sin embargo, eso era lo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez desde que tenía la edad de Damian.

—Grayson...—abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que Bruce ya se encontraba despierto, y perplejo. Se separó enseguida, habiendo escuchando la voz de Damian.

Al voltear fuera vio a Damian, que error fue dejar la puerta abierta, que grave error fue avisar a Alfred que iría al cuarto de Bruce a recoger la ropa para que se lo indicara a Damian cuando preguntara dónde estaba.

—Damian...—Dick quiso acercarse, pero se detuvo cuando Bruce se sentó bien en la cama, cambió su atención al hombre que acababa de besar—. Yo...lo lamento, no quería...

Damian gruñó por lo bajo y dio media vuelta, alejándose velozmente por el pasillo. Y Dick no tenía idea de que hacer. Ir por Damian, explicar a Bruce o escapar. Pero Bruce le dio la solución.

—Dick, sal de aquí—se levantó de la cama—. Ve con él.

Dick asintió un poco.

—Bruce...Yo...te lo explicaré—no esperó una respuesta y salió del cuarto en busca de Damian.

El adolescente ya estaba entrando a su propio cuarto. Y en cuanto Dick lo detuvo puso una expresión tan indignada como era posible. Vio al adulto rodear la silla e hincharse frente a él, con un gesto deplorable. No debía ser así. Él amaba a su padre, debía estar feliz de haber cumplido su propósito y que su padre finalmente entendiera, ahora ellos estarían juntos. Él sería feliz...Su Richard sería feliz con su padre, como siempre quiso. No…no era suyo, y eso perforada un hoyo en su pecho, carcomiéndolo por dentro mientras amenazaba con romper su gesto indignado. Él no lloraría frente a ese hombre.

—Damian...No es lo que piensas.

—Pienso que besaste a mi padre y él no lo impidió—replicó Damian, disgustado—. Pienso que tú nunca dejaste de querer estar con él, no cuando creímos que estaba muerto, ni cuando me acerqué a ti, ni siquiera cuando yo te besé para que lo entendieras. Pero Todd tiene razón, eres un cabeza hueca.

—No...Sé que me quieres, lo sé...—apretó entre sus manos los hombros del chico—. Pero no lo entiendo, creí que te acercaste a mi buscando una figura paterna cuando murió tu padre, creí que te acostumbraste a mí y por eso ya no te quejaban, creí que me besaste porque estabas confundiendo tus sentimientos, y cuando corriste pensé que te habías arrepentido de hacerlo. Yo juraba que tú me querías como a un hermano, como un mejor amigo, como un padre incluso, como tú mentor...

—Pues creíste mal.

Dick agachó la cabeza, viendo al suelo. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de excusarse frente a Damian? Él siempre supo lo que sentía por Bruce, se lo dijo desde el principio, fue honesto cuando Damian preguntó acerca de la relación con Bruce, no quería ocultar nada, y en ese momento no importaba, nada importaba, porque Bruce había muerto. Pero resultó ser que no era así. Entonces sus sentimientos anteriores seguían en juego, todavía importaban.

Se preguntó, ¿Qué habría hecho sí Bruce no hubiera regresado? ¿Habría hablado con Damian de su beso? ¿Habría preguntado qué significaba? ¿Estaría pensando que algo con Damian era posible? No se lo había planteado, ¿De qué manera quería él a su compañero? Como un hermanito menor, pensó al principio, pero no era tan simple. Dejando de lado el tema familiar, Damian era alguien especial, alguien que deseaba proteger, alguien que lo hacía reír por sus expresiones, que le encantaba que lo llamara por su nombre, alguien tan dañado como Bruce, que él también creía que merecía ser feliz.

Con Bruce creía que él podía hacerlo feliz, pero con Damian estaba seguro. Tenía la certeza de que Damian era más feliz en su compañía, entonces, ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de que no debió dejar de intentar hacer feliz Damian aun cuando Bruce volvió?

—Perdóname...no lo entendí.

—Es porque eres un idiota. Y suéltame. Ve con mi padre, ya habrá pensado en una respuesta, porque él lo entendió claramente.

—Damian, no me eches sin decirme por qué me buscabas, tienes que ser claro.

Damian pasó saliva ruidosamente. Ya se había preparado para hablar, ahora daba igual, así que era más fácil, si no tenía significado podría hablar sin tartamudear. Respiró hondo y suspiró.

—Richard, yo…—hizo una pausa, convenciéndose de que no debía ser cobarde.

—Has eso de nuevo—dijo Dick, sin que Damian hubiera tenido la oportunidad de decir nada.

—¿Qué? Estoy tratando de hablar contigo y empiezas a interrumpir desde un inicio, no puedo-

—Damian...Moviste tus pies.


	8. Pareja

Las muletas eran mil veces más molestas que la silla de ruedas. Algunas veces tuvo que usarlas por otros accidentes menos graves, pero ahora apenas podía avanzar un par de pasos cada minuto.

La rehabilitación era lo más terrible que pudo pasarle a Damian. Tener a Dick animándolo a continuar y da un paso más. Tim suspirando y resoplando cada vez que caía y debían sostenerlo para hacer que se sentara de nuevo. Él no quería detenerse, quería apresurarse y caminar, correr, brincar y volver a entrenar. Ya sabía que su parálisis era temporal, lo supo desde el momento que le dijeron que había oportunidad. Pero lo reafirmó el día que se decidió a confesar su amor a Dick, tal vez fue su emoción, la adrenalina, los nervios, no lo sabía, pero sus pies se movieron.

Dick lo abrazó tan fuerte que le costó respirar y luego Damian cubrió sus oídos cuando se fue gritando por toda la casa que un milagro ocurrió. Tal vez lo había tomado como una excusa para no escucharlo, pero finalmente estaba mejorando y eso era fundamental. Cuándo se recuperara del todo ya no habría forma de esquivar sus palabras. Ahora podía ver a Dick más de cerca, y por fin agradeció su altura, por baja que fuera considerada.

—Si pisas así vas a romperte el tobillo—advirtió Tim—. Descansa ya, vas a hacerte daño si te fuerzas.

—Claro, para que puedas quedarte con mi lugar. Debes estar muy feliz porque mi padre finalmente te toma en cuenta.

—Sí, porque a todos les encanta que Bruce este detrás dando órdenes.

Para Tim había sido increíblemente difícil lidiar con Bruce. En especial los días recientes. Se había convertido en el mensajero entre Bruce y Dick, y ninguno hablaba de la razón. Cuándo preguntó a Bruce dijo que nada pasaba, cuándo preguntó a Dick dijo que no importaba porque encontraría la forma de arreglarlo lo antes posible. Dejándolo así sin respuestas. Pero, por el también extraño comportamiento de Jason luego del forzado paseo con Damian, podía adivinar que el centro del conflicto era ese molesto adolescente. Se sentía dejado de lado siendo el único que no sabía que pasaba.

Damian tropezó otra vez, cayendo con las muletas. Tim suspiró.

—¿De qué sirve poder usar tus piernas si las dañas otra vez?—se acercó a él, e ignorando su molestia, lo levantó y acomodó las muletas bajo sus brazos—. Si te recuperas como se debe Bruce te dejará ser Robin otra vez, ya has esperado mucho, un poco más no va a matarte.

—Tal vez tú puedas soportar ser un inútil, yo no—Tim lo soltó, provocándole desequilibrio.

—Pues bien, romperte algo y vuelve a esa silla, no me interesa.

Maldijo el momento en que Damian dijo que quería estirar sus piernas cuando Bruce y Dick salieron, Alfred debía ir a la ciudad y Jason abandonó en cuanto supo que lo asignarían de niñera. Él era el único que todavía no se cambiaba para salir a patrullar. Que mala suerte que no tenía la maldad en sí para dejar que Damian se arreglara solo. Aunque, a pesar de su enojo, estaba feliz de que Damian se recuperara.

—¿Bruce ha hablado contigo?—preguntó, regresando a su silla para observar los pasos del otro.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Bien, entonces, ¿Has hablado con Dick? Creo que los dos están peleando, y no creo que Dick no te contara todo.

Esta vez Damian tardó más en contestar, pensando en su respuesta.

—Me parece que hubo un desacuerdo entre Grayson y mi padre, uno del que no tengo la libertad de discutir.

Su contestación educada lo sorprendió de sobremanera. Esperaba que fuera grosero y cortante, que lo ignorara, se fuera en ese momento o algo parecido. No obstante, su semblante cambió por uno distante, de añoranza.

—¿Qué te dijo Jason cuando salieron?

—Le conté como te mataría si hacías muchas preguntas.

—Por favor... ¿Qué les cuesta decirme y ya? Todos lo saben, ¿Por qué no quieren que yo lo sepa?—Damian le sonrió, una de sus sonrisas burlonas, presumiendo que sabía algo que él no—. Vamos, yo podría ayudar con lo que sea que pase.

—¿Quieres ayudar?—preguntó Damian.

—Lo que sea que ayude a deshacer este horrible ambiente.

Damian lo miró un momento y desvío sus ojos, pensativo.

—Lo voy a considerar—algo era algo, y Tim se conformaba con eso, por ahora.

Continuó ayudando al menor a estabilizarse, pararse tan derecho como pudiera y quitar las muletas un momento antes de dejarlo apoyarse en su hombro. Repitieron el proceso hasta que Tim consideró que era más que suficiente. Removió las muletas y fue a dejarla al cuarto de Damian, mientras este se quejaba sentado en el sillón, amenazándolo con lo que haría si lo dejaba ahí sentado. Al final Tim lo acompañó durante la noche, viendo películas y programas que hubiera en la televisión. No estaban de humor para dormir, querían esperar a que los demás volvieran y gritarles un poco por pensar que fue buena idea dejarlos solos.

Para las cuatro de la mañana, Tim escuchó por su comunicador que estaban de vuelta en la cueva. Volvió a ir por las muletas y fue junto con Damian a  la cueva. Era la primera vez que Damian bajaba en mucho tiempo.

Jason discutía con Bruce, como era costumbre, y Dick intentaba calmar la pelea con una opinión neutral. Entonces vieron a los dos menores.

—Dami, ¿ya puedes bajar y subir bien las escaleras?—cuestionó Dick, acercándose a saludarlos.

—Algo así—se dejó abrazar—. Tengo algo que anunciar—dijo repentinamente. Los cuatro presentes voltearon a verlo—. Ahora estoy saliendo con Timothy, así que pueden arreglar sus problemas entre ustedes.

Tomó la mano de Tim y lo obligó a ayudarle a subir las escaleras. Pero fue difícil no tropezar, ya que Tim no lograba cerrar la boca o dejar de verlo, sin prestar la mínima atención a dónde ponía sus pies.

—Que mierda—escucharon vociferar a Jason.

Llegando al cuarto de Damian, Tim cerró la puerta con fuerza.

—¡Qué demonios te pasa!

Damian rodó los ojos y empezó la explicación, una más detallada de que esperaba obtener. Para cuando el adolescente dejó de hablar, Tim quedó incrédulo.

—Tú besaste a Dick, Dick besó a Bruce, Jason sabe de ti pero no de Bruce y Dick, y Alfred lo sabe todo...Dios mío...

—Y tú dijiste que harías lo que sea. Así ellos arreglaran sus problemas sin estar de por medio. Es perfecto.

—¡Es una tontería! Nadie lo creyó.

—Pues más te vale esforzarte en que lo crean. Y no te preocupes, cuando este embrollo se solucione terminaré contigo.

Tim se dejó caer en un sillón, incapaz de creer que su curiosidad lo metió en un lío tan grande.


	9. Resolución

Después de la incredulidad inicial, los mayores se vieron forzados a tener que hacer espacio para ambos. No estaban del todo seguros de que ocurría o por qué, mas lo único importante en el momento era hacerse a un lado, pues ellos así le pedían.

Si había algo difícil de tolerar para Tim eran las miradas de sus hermanos cuando salía de su cuarto, cuando iba a la cocina, cuando veía una película, mucho peor cuando ayudaba a Damian con su rehabilitación. Le daba nausea fingir que se llevaba bien con él. Se gritaban, claro, pero en cuando alguien llegaba a ver qué ocurría se disculpaban entre ellos.

Y Alfred parecía divertido viéndolos, ya que Alfred lo sabía todo siempre, y sabía que no había manera en el universo de que ellos estuvieran saliendo juntos. Cómo los otros debieron pensar enseguida, y sin embargo no fue así. Para ellos la muestra más convincente de que se querían era que ya no intentaban matarse y pasaban varias horas juntos.

A veces leían en la biblioteca, que para sorpresa de ambos, era grato. Los dos sabían de libros, autores, hasta compartían críticas de algunos. Y cuando debía haber silencio ninguno abría la boca hasta que terminaban de leer.

En algunas ocasiones, Tim se aprovechaba de que Damian quería dar una imagen de una... como le costaba pensarlo... pareja feliz. Por lo que se ofrecía a hacer muchas cosas por las que Damian lo despreciaría todavía más; como bajar las cosas de lugares altos, sostenerlo por la cintura cuando detenía una caída, animarlo con frases bobas a que avanzara rápido y poniendo películas que sabía que el otro no quería ver. A veces hasta pasaba su brazo por los hombros del menor, aunque con un persistente miedo de que Damian se rindiera en su ridículo plan y decidiera arrancarle el brazo.

Todas estas acciones se las tenía bien ganadas, eso pensaba Tim. Era su culpa por involucrarlo así, ahora tenía que pagar.

Cuando llevó al ya malhumorado adolescente a su cuarto, finalmente estalló en quejas.

—¡Eres un fastidio, Drake! ¡Deja de ser una maldita molestia!

—Diles la verdad o sufre por tu mentira, Dami—inclusive adoptó el sobrenombre con el que Dick se dirigía a él.

—Más te vale correr, porque cuando te alcance tú vas a sufrir.

Antes que pudieran seguir hablando, alguien tocó a la puerta. Tim abrió, viendo a Dick pegado a la puerta. Las miradas de Dick eran las más complicadas de descifrar, como la que le lanzaba en ese momento.

—Oh...Venía a—dirigió una mirada a Damian y luego la regresó a Tim—...No sabía que los dos estaban aquí. Perdón—Damian se levantó.

—¿Qué quieres, Grayson?—interrogó, acercándose a la puerta.

—Es...privado—Tim arqueó una ceja, y Damian suspiró.

—Lo que sea que quieras decir va a ser con Timothy cerca, si no te has dado cuenta paso poco tiempo solo.

—Sí, lo he notado...

Tim se hizo a un lado, esperando que Dick pasara. Tras pensarlo un instante, Dick se resignó a aceptar que el chico no quería hablar a solas con él. Entró y Tim cerró la puerta. Damian se sentó en la cama, cruzándose de brazos, mientras Tim permanecía detrás, viendo la escena desde la distancia. En parte Damian no lo echaba porque sabía que apenas Dick se fuera Tim regresaría a querer enterarse de que hablaron. Así mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro, dejar a Tim saber y escarmentar a Dick.

—Bueno... La verdad me he estado preguntando... ¿Por qué quisiste salir con Tim tan de repente?—así de fácil cambiaron sus ideas, deseando que Tim no estuviera cerca—. Digo...dijiste todas esas cosas y luego estás con alguien más.

—¿Recuerdas tu respuesta? Porque yo sí, fue _"mira tus pies"_ —pudo ver al despreciable de Tim cubrir su boca para mitigar una risa—. Estoy cansado de esperar que no evites el tema. Si es tan molesto para ti entonces lo dejo de una vez. Lo que debes hacer es hablar con mi padre y dejar de usar a Timothy para hacer recados.

Dick torció el gesto. Volteó a ver a Tim, que ya había recobrado su expresión seria. Resopló por lo bajo y asintió un poco.

—Grayson—llamó Damian—...Espero que mi padre te de la respuesta que esperas.

Dick cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, sin contestar nada. Entonces, apresurado, salió del cuarto.

—¿Y tú quieres que le dé esa respuesta?—preguntó Tim, quién tampoco recibió una respuesta.

Dick se fue por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de Bruce, donde no lo encontró. Pensó que era temprano para que estuviera en la cueva, pero dado que no se hallaba tampoco en la cocina o sala y su horario de trabajo en la empresa ya habían acabado, bajó a la cueva, donde lo vio revisando archivos, vestido con el traje de Batman.

Respiró hondo antes de avanzar hasta el escritorio, y se detuvo a un lado de su silla, tenso y sudoroso por lo que estaba por hacer.

—Bruce, tenemos que hablar.

Bruce se giró para ver de reojo a Dick. Su posición era tensa, sudaba a chorros a pesar de solamente haber bajado las escaleras, los puños apretados demostraban molestia de algún tipo. Sus ojos azules le permitían ver la seriedad del asunto, como si su intensa mirada fuera muy profunda, llena de cosas que comunicar.

—¿Ocurrió algo?—preguntó con calma.

—Tengo que hablarte del día... cuando te besé—entonces se deshizo de la máscara—. Te dije que lo explicaría y desde entonces te he evitado, pero ahora sí lo haré—se quedó sin aire, buscando las palabras sin atreverse a respirar antes de aclarar sus pensamientos. Cuando supo que se desmayaría por falta de oxígeno, siguió.

—Bruce... Desde hace muchos años que he querido decírtelo. Cuando tenía quince años me enamoré de ti, y a pesar de todo no podía permanecer siendo Robin. Pensé que alejándome como Nightwing todo se arreglaría. Tuve muchas parejas, pero al final seguía pensando que tal vez algo podía pasar si te contaba la verdad. Y siento si esto te altera, pero yo pensé que quería besarte muchas veces, y ese día no pude seguir conteniéndome, te besé sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y herí a Damian...

Bruce tragó saliva, atónito por tantas verdades juntas, verdades que databan de más de diez años atrás. Las que se obligó a ignorar todo ese tiempo.

Luego de una bocanada de aire, Dick siguió.

—Mientras no estabas, Damian de alguna manera se enamoró de mí de la misma forma que yo de ti...  Y yo no me di cuenta, o tal vez sí, pero busqué excusas para convencerme de que no era cierto. Él me besó de la misma forma que lo hice contigo, sin permiso. Después de entrenar me tomó completamente desprevenido, y yo sabía que eso debía estar mal... Pero si eso estaba mal entonces lo que yo sentía por ti también lo estaba, y no podía soportar pensar mucho acerca de Damian, me recordaba demasiado a mí, aun cuando ni siquiera somos un poco similares.

—Dick—interrumpió Bruce, levantándose de la silla. Dick alzó la mano, indicando con un gesto que le permitiera terminar. Bruce respetó su petición.

—Todavía me culpo por lo que le ocurrió a Damian. Él me protegió porque yo estaba muy distraído pensando que en lo complicada que era nuestra relación cuando volviste. Y tú tienes todo el derecho de odiarme por dejar que tu hijo saliera herido de tal forma, si Damian no se hubiera recuperado no sé qué habría hecho... Yo deseo con todas mis fuerzas que Damian sea feliz, y sé que es feliz conmigo, al igual que yo lo soy cerca de él. Pero también deseo que tú seas feliz, y me gustaría pensar que lo eres cuando estoy contigo, por poca que sea esa felicidad.

Por fin terminó. Jadeó por la falta de aire en su monólogo, creyendo que tal vez había dicho demasiado, que había sido muy cursi, que Bruce no podría tomarlo en serio pensando en lo apasionado que sonaba al hablar así. Él mismo se avergonzaba de su manera de hablar, y el rubor subió a su rostro como si se tratara de un adolescente confesando su amor, dándose cuenta que no había dejado detalles a la imaginación, desde su temprano enamoramiento hasta lo acontecido con Damian.

Bruce reflexionó en silencio. Necesitaba más de unos minutos para asimilar que hablaba con su hijo adoptivo acerca de cómo se sentía sobre él y su hijo biológico. Demonios, una eternidad no sería suficiente para abarcar todas sus dudas y juicios acerca de lo que era correcto y no en un momento como ese, o si siquiera podía clasificarse de una forma tan simple como "Correcto" e "Incorrecto". Probablemente no; no existía un nombre más preciso que "embrollo" o "lío" para describir lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos.

—Dick, yo sabía que tú sentías algo que no era amor a un padre, menos a un mentor—admitió—. Supe que Damian estaba enamorado de ti dos días después que llegué. Pero no te estás haciendo las preguntas correctas a ti mismo—miró a los ojos al joven adulto—. ¿Todavía me amas?

Dick abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

—Sí...Todavía te amo.

—¿Amas a Damian?

Esta vez la respuesta era más compleja. Claro que amaba a Damian, adoraba a ese revoltoso y gruñón adolescente, amaba que lo llamara por su nombre, que aguantara su afección para darle gusto. Le gustaba ver películas con él, patrullar por las calles juntos, le encantaba ver sus ojos brillar cada vez que veía un animal callejero y preguntaba si podía llevarlo a casa. La bondad de ese chico existía, y él era asombrosamente afortunado de ser testigo de ella. Entendía que el amor de Damian hacia él era puro y que la razón de que no lo obligara a que correspondiera era que lo quería tanto que aceptaría su decisión, incluso si esta no lo incluía a él y su felicidad.

—Si pudieras ver tu rostro—Bruce lo sacó de su aturdimiento—, sabrías que la respuesta es sí. Y ese es un sí más válido que el que me diste a mí. No puedes dejar de pensar en Damian, lo consideras, lo aprecias, lo proteges, y nunca te perdonarás a ti mismo por su herida. Si en este momento yo respondiera a lo que sientes con un "Quiero estar contigo", pero tuvieras que desistir de relacionarte con Damian, ¿qué harías?

Dick se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Qué haría? ...¿Qué haría? Sólo pensar en ello le dolía, no únicamente por el hecho de que adoraba a ese chico, sino por el dolor de Damian al ser echado a un lado. Se dio cuenta entonces, no se consideraba solo a sí mismo, también pensaba en lo que Damian sentiría, en su angustia.

—Ni siquiera lo imaginas, pero tú ya has vivido sin mí muchas veces, pudiste irte de aquí, pudiste tener otras parejas aun cuando me querías, y te contuviste más de diez años. Para mí, la respuesta de con quién deberías estar ahora es clara.

Dick no salía de su sorpresa. Bruce sacaba a reducir todas sus dudas y las resolvía como si él lo estuviera sintiendo. Sin embargo, lo que Dick pudo concluir de toda su charla fue más simple, tan simple que no entendía como no lo vio antes.

_"No puedo estar contigo porque tú mismo no entiendes que amas más a Damian que a mí"_

Esas eran las palabras reales de Bruce. Y, si tenía que deducirlo, su última frase parecía ser un permiso para ir con su hijo.

—Lamento muchísimo haberte metido en esto...—se disculpó Dick.

—Yo lamento no haber intentado aclararlo antes—respondió Bruce.

Dick levantó la mirada y sonrió a Bruce. Una sonrisa que el mayor sabía que pronto sería dedicada a su hijo.


	10. Amor

Damian sobaba sus piernas con más fuerza de la necesaria. Al haber pasado tanto tiempo sentado y ahora apenas siendo capaz de caminar trayectos relativamente cortos, su circulación no estaba en la mejor condición. Debía recuperarse lo antes posible para volver a entrenar y que su condición física no decayera más.

El día anterior, Dick se fue en busca de la respuesta de su padre, lo que significaba que en cualquier momento podría verlos juntos. Se preparaba para ello. Al final debió hacer lo que decidió desde el inicio, dejar ir todo, olvidar y no mirar atrás. Concentrarse en su vida. Era joven, todos le dirían que ya conseguiría a alguien que le correspondiera sin dudarlo. Pero él no quería a nadie con quién no pudiera ser él mismo. Ya estaba harto de fingir ser alguien que no era frente a otros. Las personas en la mansión eran las únicas que, de alguna manera extraña, lo comprendían. Aunque por supuesto salir de verdad con Tim no era una opción, ni en un millón de años, ni aunque le pagaran por hacerlo.

Tal vez estaba destinado a estar solo siempre, tal vez él no era bueno para tener a alguien a su lado. Si fuera apto para tener a alguien a su lado, la persona que eligió no lo habría hecho a un lado con tal facilidad. Si fuera adecuado no sentiría un hoyo en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en cómo era amar a alguien. Las personas enamoradas, los libros y las películas describían el amor como algo hermoso, cálido y sincero, algo que ocurría con naturalidad. Tal vez su corazón se había roto, o no funcionaba desde el momento en que nació, porque las emociones que sintió luego de enamorarse eran dolorosas, de angustia, solitarias y tristes. Podía ser que el mundo estuviera advirtiéndole que no estaba hecho para amar.

—Eres tan patético—se criticó—. Lloriqueando por otra persona, afligido por simples palabras—apretó con fuerza sus piernas—. Que deplorable actitud. Es absurdo.

Apretó la mandíbula, agachando la casa, casi hasta hacerse un ovillo.

Con una de sus manos sintió su pecho, que gran tontería era que doliera. Que osadía la de su cuerpo al rebelarse contra sus instrucciones. Se ordenaba controlarse, reprendía a sus reacciones involuntarias, repudiaba sus ojos que volvían su visión borrosa, a su corazón pidiendo a gritos que lo sacaran de su pecho antes de reventar. Aborrecía haber permitido que Dick sacara sus emociones, emociones que ahora lo torturaban.

—Sólo olvídalo... Cuando lo olvides todo será como antes de conocerlo.

Como antes de anhelar su sonrisa, antes de adorar el azul de sus ojos, antes de extrañar sus brazos alrededor, antes de sentir el calor subir desde su pecho a su rostro. No debía pensar en ello, no obstante, su cabeza no procesaba sus deseos en ese momento.

Imaginaba que Dick acunaba su rostro entre sus manos y lo besaba, a veces con sutileza, otras con necesidad. Lo imaginaba queriendo seguir más allá, que lo deseaba tanto como él.

—Débil—se dijo, cuando la primera lágrima cayó—. ¡Para ya!—se gritó.

—¿Dami?—levantó la cabeza de golpe, dejando caer las lágrimas que hasta ese momento mantuvo sin derramar. La voz de Dick perforada sus oídos—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—¡No! ¡Lárgate, no quiero saber nada de ti!

Entonces la manija se movió, con Dick abriendo el seguro desde fuera.

—¡Dije no!—tomó una de las muletas para detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde—. ¡Fuera de mi cuarto, Grayson!

—Dami, vengo a decirte lo que hablé con tu padre.

—¡Ahórratelo!—exclamó—. Puedo aceptar que no me elijas, pero no necesito escucharte. Ya no.

Dick corrió hasta Damian y lo abrazó, sin importarle que ahora podía defenderse mejor que cuando estaba en la silla de ruedas, con mayor movilidad. Recibió una patada, tenue debido a sus fuerzas sin restaurar, pero aun así dolorosa. Damian golpeó su espalda y trató de separarse. Desde que Dick entró, notó el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, su voz temblorosa. Había sido tan injusto al hacerlo esperar tanto, preocuparle hasta el punto de hacer llorar a alguien tan duro como lo era aquel adolescente.

—Te quiero a ti—dijo en voz baja, murmurando en el oído del otro—. Damian, te amo.

Damian enfureció más con sus palabras. Con todas sus fuerzas lo empujó hasta que ambos terminaron en el suelo. Damian se alejó, con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada.

—¡Tú amas a mi padre! ¡Hice todo lo que pude para alejarte, para hacer espacio entre ustedes y que pudieran hacer algo al respecto! ¡Fingí que Drake era mi pareja para que te olvidarás de que había posibilidades de arreglar las cosas conmigo! ¡Quería que fueras feliz con la persona que sí amas!—aspiraba aire por la boca, ya que por su nariz no entraría la suficiente para gritar todo lo que quería—. ¡Si mi padre te rechazó yo no seré tu premio de consolación!

—No lo eres. Bruce me hizo entender, me hizo entender que a pesar de que dije que lo amaba puedo vivir sin él, pero no puedo alejarme de ti un día sin pensar en cómo estás o si estás seguro—volvió a acercarse, recibiendo una bofetada del menor—. Merezco eso... Pero Damian, entiéndelo, te amo más a ti de lo que llegué a amar a Bruce en todo el tiempo que lo conozco, y tú fuiste más valiente que yo al admitirlo antes.

Volvió a abrazarlo, y finalmente Damian desistió, no porque no quisiera golpearlo, más bien porque todo el frío desapareció.

Ahí estaba la calidez y amabilidad que minutos antes creyó que jamás sentiría, todo mezclado con un sentimiento de alivio y furia que descendía poco a poco. Tal vez no estaba roto. O tal vez estaba siendo reparado. Tal vez era ingenuo al pensar que estaba siendo sincero, pero la verdad era que había esperado mucho para escuchar algo así de parte de Dick.

Al principio pensó en parecer indiferente, decirle que estaba inconforme y alejarse, a pesar de que no era en lo absoluto lo que quería realmente. Pero al final ni siquiera lo pensó, pasando sus brazos alrededor de él.

—Eres un idiota, Richard...

 

 ——————————————————————————————

 

En la cueva todo estaba tranquilo. Bruce tomaba una taza de té que le ofreció Alfred, Tim absorbía su tercera taza de café, Jason arreglaba desperfectos en su motocicleta y Damian entrenaba al fondo, alejado de los otros.

Su herida mejoró conforme el tiempo pasó, con ayuda de todos, Tim ayudando a su rehabilitación, Jason sacándolo cuando creía que algo de aire era necesario, Bruce se ablandó un poco, alentándolo a mejorar asegurándole que volvería a ser Robin si se cuidaba, Alfred impidiéndole tener una dieta que no fuera sana, y por supuesto, Dick. Desde que se volvieron una pareja real tuvo todo el apoyo que siempre esperó de su parte. Lo llevaba al doctor, lo reconfortaba cada vez que falla su objetivo, lo animaba cuando quería mandar todo a la mierda, y no le permitió abandonar su objetivo, a veces inclusive forzándolo a seguir. Debido a todos los esfuerzos de los demás ahora era capaz de entrenas nuevamente y dentro de poco tiempo su padre lo dejaría volver a las calles para regresar a su labor como Robin.

Dick le había enseñado muchas cosas estando juntos. Un ejemplo era que entendió que no todo era armonía al cien porciento, pero eso no impedía que siguieran queriéndose. También supo por primera vez como era ser correspondido, y era una sensación nueva y mucho mejor de lo que pudo imaginar. Jason siempre le repetía que era un demonio y no podía creerse que tuviera sentimientos como otros, y Damian concordaba en que no eran exactamente como los demás, habían estado inactivos la mayor parte de su vida debido a su crianza, pero empezaba a descifrarlos.

Además de ser correspondido en besos y abrazos, Damian aprendió acerca de otras maneras de amar a Dick, algunas más placenteras, por decir algo. Al principio tuvo que batallar para convencer al mayor, que a pesar de todo lo consideraba un menor. Aunque con algunas promesas y palabras bien utilizadas, logró persuadirlo. Por un lado se arrepintió, ya que Dick perdió toda vergüenza a hacerlo público, todos lo sabían por su estúpida indiscreción. Esa fue una de sus peleas, donde discutieron que podían decir a los otros y que cosas debían quedar a la imaginación.

Si Damian lo pensaba, la parte más fácil de todo el asunto fue "terminar" con Tim. Realmente no salían, pero quiso hacerlo formalmente, creyendo que así estaría eliminando toda conexión que no fuera con Dick. Claro que esto no impidió las burlas de Tim.

—Técnicamente yo fui tu primer novio—comentó en voz alta, para que Dick lo escuchara.

—Desearías tener tanta suerte—le respondió Damian.

Las peleas con Tim nunca cambiarían, aunque muy, muy, en el fondo, estaba agradecido por todo lo que hizo por él a pesar de que se odiaban.

Del lado de Dick, ahora todo era tan claro como el agua. En el instante que se decidió a estar plenamente con Damian no detuvo su afección ni un segundo más. Todavía existían algunas cosas que no desaparecerían de un momento a otro, aún quería a Bruce, y tal vez siempre lo querría, pero ya nunca de la misma forma que amaba a Damian.

Y luego estaba Bruce. Sus pensamientos eran sencillos. Estaba feliz de que sus dos hijos fueran felices.

—Saben—el comunicador zumbó en las orejas de todos, oyendo a Dick—, no puedo creer que me dejaran salir solo. Ustedes son unos pésimos compañeros.

—No uses el comunicador para molestarnos—contestó Tim—. Se supone que estás en una misión, guarda silencio.

—Cuando regreses trae algo de comer—pidió Jason—. No es que no aprecie la comida sana de Alfred, pero a este paso voy a desmayarme, necesito algo grasoso.

—Claro, ¿los demás quieren algo?—Bruce gruñó en voz baja—. Está bien, preguntaré cuando vaya de regreso. Por cierto, Dami, dejaste tu ropa en mi cuarto, por si quieres recuperarla.

—¡Cállate!—Damian no se atrevió a ver a los demás—. ¡Apaga esto y concéntrate!

Dick se rio, como le gustaba molestarlo con cosas así. Aunque no pensó que Bruce también escuchaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Entonces apagó ese comunicador y prendió otro, uno que solamente compartía con Damian. Cuándo los vieron que el adolescente detenía sus movimientos y trataba de controlar su expresión, supieron que Dick le hablaba solamente a él, probablemente de un tema relacionado a la ropa en el cuarto de Dick.

—Dios... Consigan un cuarto, uno fuera de esta casa, por favor—suplicó Tim.

—Ahora no hay quien los detenga—coincidió Jason—. Pero no es para tanto, que se digan lo que quieran mientras yo no pueda escucharlos—se hincó en el suelo para ver desde otro ángulo la moto—. A decir verdad, con todo esto uno se pregunta si ya es muy viejo para estar soltero, ¿no lo crees? Un mocoso de quince acaba de ganarme en conseguir pareja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás buscando a alguien?—se miraron entre sí un momento.

—No.

Cuándo sus miradas se hicieron incómodas volvieron a sus propios trabajos.

—Cállate ya—repitió Damian, avergonzado por las palabras de su novio, agradecido de que nadie más pudo escucharlas—. Si sigues parloteando van a encontrarte.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo todo cubierto.

Damian suspiró. ¿Cómo podía no preocuparse? Con un carácter tan distraído y un traje tan vulnerable, sí su traje...Aclaró su garganta, mandando al fin de su cabeza las palabras de Dick y las imágenes fuera de lugar.

—Cuando te recuperes saldremos los dos, antes de que vayas con Batman. Como antes—prometió Dick.

—Si eso quieres, claro—casi pudo sentir la sonrisa del otro con sólo oírlo.

—Ahora si tengo que apagar el comunicador. Volveré en unas horas.

—Bien... Ten cuidado—cuando obtuvo un _"Aawww"_ de contestación resopló—. Deja las ridiculeces, Richard.

—Perdón, fue un reflejo.

Que complicado era lidiar con él.

—Dami, no lo olvides, te amo—las mejillas de Damian se encendieron.

—Yo también te amo, Richard.

La comunicación se cortó y Damian se permitió un momento para volver a la normalidad.

Ya no quería olvidar su amor o el de Richard.

No lo olvidaría nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue una historia corta, pero espero que les haya gustado.  
> Gracias por leer~


End file.
